


Here For You

by AXNSI



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, George Washington adopted Alex, Hamilton: Whole Squad AU, Hercules and James are cousins, M/M, Modern time AU, Other, Past abuse and rape (mentioned), Thomas and Gilbert are bros, they're all in college, this is my first time posting on this website i dont know what you do, what are summaries, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXNSI/pseuds/AXNSI
Summary: Hamilton: Whole Squad AU-----Gilbert and Thomas are reunited.  Alexander just wants a normal life. John just wants to be free. Hercules is taken aback by the tall french freshman's beauty. James just wants to live quietly. Eliza is pining for her roommate.  Peggy hacked into the school system for fun. Aaron is wondering why he was friends with them. Angelica is basically 'mothering'.This is a story about their college life, full of fun memories, stressful exams, and dealing with negative emotions. With a few ups and downs, of course.What's life without conflict?---Chapters might double is a group chat fic ayyeee





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can't Tame Our Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254238) by [iknowitried](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowitried/pseuds/iknowitried). 



He was ten when his father had left, taking everything from them with him. And yet, his mother still smiled at him, supporting him throughout his life. His mother played silly games with him, read him stories when the night was cold, twirled in her favorite yellow sun dress under the clear blue sky, and listened to him talk about what he loves. And when he got down with a disease, she took care of him. Until she got the sickness herself.

He was twelve when he got better, and helped nursed his mother. Doctors and medicines weren’t working.

He was twelve when his mother passed.

He was thirteen when his uncle brought him in to his home. He was quiet for a while, and he would write whenever he can. He would visit the library to read books and stories, then wrote his own.

His cousin had depression, he read about that in one of the books at the library, but he and his uncle were late to realize it. He went home from school one day, the same time his uncle went home. They nod in greeting, when they heard his aunt scream.

He was thirteen when his cousin committed suicide.

His uncle and aunt were suffering for the loss of their child, while he was suffering for another life lost. He never understood why everyone would leave. First his father, then his mother, then his cousin. He couldn’t help but think that all if the things that had happened were punishments to him, somehow. So when he heard the warnings of the hurricane from the radio, he grabbed all the notes he wrote and fled to the sea side. As he walked, he saw his neighbors lock their doors and windows tight, while some were quick to leave the place. The sky was dark by the time he arrived, the wind was howling, thunders roaring. With a deep breath, he threw away all his notes in the air, watching them flutter away. He heard another roar of thunder, the loudest to come yet. He saw the waves come, and he closed his eyes as he waited.

He was thirteen when he drowned.

He was fourteen when he awoke from a coma. He was washed up on a beach when he was found and brought immediately to the hospital. He cried when he awoke. The world was cruel. He cursed the gods for giving him another day.

He was fifteen when he was brought to a foster home. The couple were nice enough to enter him into a private school, where he became one of the school’s top students. Where he eventually found his voice again, and spoke out his thoughts. He would write essays to get credits from his teachers. He was fifteen when he admired a girl name Gina. He was fifteen when he thought he could have another chance to live a normal life.

He was fifteen when he got admitted to the emergency room, with massive bruises and injuries from his schoolmates. His foster parents, heavy with guilt, thought they weren’t good parents to look after him. When he got better, he was moved to another home.

He was sixteen when he arrived at another home. He was sent to a public school, where he got interested in his country’s history. His foster mother, the town’s secretary, would talk to him about politics. He would write down what he learned, and his foster father gave him a laptop as a present. He dated a bright, young boy, Justin, with the same age. He was content with what he had. He was young and naïve to know the intention of his partner’s parents.

He was sixteen when his foster mother was murdered.

He was seventeen when he was moved to New York. A couple, Washington, he heard, were going to care for him. He fidgeted at the back of the car, nervous. He read the news from his phone over and over again. Apparently, his ex-partner’s parents were guilty of his former foster mother’s murder, with the help of his former foster father. Disgusted by his actions, he broke everything his foster father gave to him, punched his ex-partner on the face, and spat on him. He attended his foster mother’s funeral in silence. Another life lost.

The car slowed to a stop at a large building. He sighed and followed Mrs. Heather out of the car. She gestured him to ring the bell. A couple answered the door with gentle smiles.

He was quite for several weeks, with after everything that had happened, he couldn’t bring himself to talk. Martha Washington, his current foster mother, was kind enough to give him space for weeks, giving him time to adjust. George Washington was smart to let him write as their way of communicating. It took him a month to start talking again, and talk he did.

Washington was a senator when he was seventeen, and he would ask several questions about his work, and George would answer with a smile. Martha was a nurse, and she would constantly nurse his injuries after a rally or a protest that he would attend, and he would thank her with a sheepish grin on his face. It took him a year to realize, this was another chance to live a normal life. He can write whatever and whenever he can, he graduated with excellent grades, making his foster parents proud. He celebrated when he got accepted into university with Martha and George. He was looking through some of his notes he wrote for the past months on his laptop when he heard Martha nervously calling him for supper. He walked down the stairs and observed the couple. He watched as George pulled out a signed paper and slid it to him, waiting patiently with Martha, large smiles on their faces as he felt tears roll down his cheeks reading the paper.

He was eighteen when he was officially adopted.

He was eighteen when he prepared for college.

He was eighteen when he realized he had another chance.

He was eighteen when he wept for his mother again, after so many years.

He was eighteen when he wished for his mother again, to see him right now.

He was eighteen when he was officially Alexander Hamilton-Washington.

And there’s a million he hasn’t done, but just you wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's them  
> Also, I dont speak french and I just used google translate so please tell me if I'm wrong

Peter Jefferson was a well known business man in America. His father arranged him into a marriage he never wanted. His arranged wife, he didn’t care for the name, was to meet him tomorrow for dinner. He attended the date, just to avoid his father’s anger. The woman, whoever she was, was good looking, but he had the feeling she was only in for his family’s money. After the horrible dinner, he asked his father for a vacation outside the country, to give a fresh air to breathe before his ‘marriage’. He was lucky when his father believed that it would be a good idea for Peter. For a day he thought of where to go. On the next day, he bought a ticket to France. At least he could make use to his years of learning their language. But he didn’t tell his father, or anyone for the matter, that Peter Jefferson wouldn’t be coming home soon.

 

Marie Louise Jolie de La Rivière was the daughter to one of France’s richest family, a blood born royalty, some would say. She and her brother, Louis Henri de La Rivière, would run off away from their parents to avoid royalty like treatment for a day. Both would pretend to be strangers to the city, or would walk miles away from their neighborhood. Marie was two years younger than Louis, but they looked identical. When they were young, some would confuse them with each other, they would play harmless pranks when their family would hold a party for the nobles. They would dress alike and introduce themselves to other noble people. However their mother would disapprove of this behavior, and would separate them both and lock them in their rooms for a day. When Louis was seventeen, he ran away from his mother, leaving Marie heartbroken. Their father arrived back from Spain when he ran away, and unlike their mother, he was compassionate and caring to them. After two months he left again to go back to Spain, to finish some work for their family. But he didn’t leave before talking to Marie.

He was taking her brother with him, to save him from their mother’s abusive care. He wished her luck, and prayed that she will be safe.

When Marie turned twenty, she begged her mother to let her experience living on her own for a few weeks. After three months, her mother agreed. She was given six months to experience life on her own. Marie found a small building in a quiet neighborhood a few cities away from Paris. There, she settled and made new friends under a new identity; Genie.

 

Peter and Marie met at a local park, and since that meeting they grew fond and would arrange meetings again and again, until the day Marie admitted her real name. And still they would meet, again and again until six months were over. Marie begged her mother to give her more time. And with her father’s help, she got a whole year to be free.

Peter and Marie hid away from their families when she got pregnant. Peter and Marie struggled to keep a low profile while they had a pair of twins.

The four had lived happily, and ran away even farther from where they had lived before. They lived peacefully, until their twins’ thirteenth birthday.

• • •

Gilbert and Thomas were inseparable since birth. They would both stay beside each other and never move farther than the other. They both had their mother’s beautiful curls and their father’s charming eyes. They both look too identical, that sometimes their own parents confuse their names.

“Gilbert, darling, would you please get me that bread, honey?” Their father would usually ask.

“I’m Tommy! This is Marmar!!” Thomas would pout while Gilbert giggled as he held his brother’s hand. Their father would laugh sheepishly and apologize, as their mother would look at them lovingly.

Gilbert's first name was from his mother. His father insisted so. And Thomas made his nickname. 

 

The two would run around and play tag in their backyard, and they never questioned why their mother would use the name Genie whenever they go out, or why their parents would tell them to strictly stay beside them at all time, or why they would always close the curtains and lock the door shut.

Their father would teach them English, Mathematics and Science, while they listened to their mother sing everyday. At age twelve, Gilbert got interested in dressing up the whole family, while Thomas read the newspaper with his father.

At their thirteenth birthday, their mother baked them a large cake while their father bought them matching shirts. As their parents sang them a happy birthday, they held each other shoulders with large, teethed smiles on their faces. They remembered their mother ushering them to make a wish, and as they both blew their candles, their father asked them what they had wished for.

“I wished that I can always protect my brother!” Thomas grinned.

“And I wished I can always be at Tommy’s side!” Gilbert exclaimed, pointing a finger at the sky.

The four shared a few more minutes laughing and eating cake together, Peter smearing icing on Marie’s cheek and Gilbert soon followed by grabbing a handful of cake and smearing it all over Thomas’ face. Marie wiped away all the cake from Thomas’ flustered face while Peter ruffled Gilbert’s curly hair when their door was kicked open, and a dozen of heavily muscled men came in and grabbed everyone by their arms.

Everything suddenly went into chaos, Peter was kicking and punching the intruders while Marie tried to pull herself away from them, screaming and crying in panic as she reached for her sons. She screamed their names and Peter groaned as the unknown men punched him in his stomach. Thomas and Gilbert held on to each other for dear life, Gilbert kicking the man in the knees and pulling Thomas away from the intruders. They heard their mother’s plead for them to run. Thomas instinctively grabbed Gilbert’s hand and ran to their back door when more strangers bursted in and grabbed them by surprise, separating them both.

 

What happened next was a blur to them, but they remembered that they were brought into a mansion, where a scary looking lady in expensive clothing and a large, man with an accent waited for the four of them. The twins shared a scared look as they still tried to escape from the hands of the same men.

The twins could hardly remember what they said, and how their parents begged for them to stop, but they remembered when the man with an accent grabbed Thomas by the arm so suddenly and painfully while the lady slapped their father. They remembered screaming and crying as Gilbert watch his brother and father get dragged away.

“Tommy! Tommy, Thomas! No!”

“Gilbert! No—let me go! Je reviendrai! Je vous promets de revenir!” 

“Papa! Papa!”

“Mama!”

They cried and tried to get away, but that was the last time they saw each other. When the door was shut, the scary looking lady walked and slapped Gilbert’s mother, leaving a red mark on her tear stained cheek.

“Non! Ne lui faites pas de mal! S'il vous plaît!” 

Gilbert watched as the lady sent him a death glare.

He watched as his mother struggled to get away from the strangers, when he felt a stinging pain as the lady twisted his ear.  
“Je ne laisserai pas cette saleté ruiner notre nom de famille,” She spat.

Gilbert cried silently as he was dragged by the back of his neck by the lady, praying for Thomas and his father’s safety.

 

• • •

Ever since that day, Gilbert was locked up in his disgustingly luxurious room by his grandmother. He wasn’t allowed to leave the room, or talk unless he was spoken to by his grandmother. His mother wasn’t allowed to see him aside at meals, but they weren’t allowed to sit near to each other, nor speak at all. He was tutored by a strict private teacher, who would hit Gilbert’s hand with a wooden ruler if he got a wrong answer.

At his fourteenth birthday, his grandmother refused to throw him a party. She banned the cooks to bake him anything for him. And so, the whole day he wept, wishing nothing but to see his brother again.

At night, his mother sneaked into his room with a cupcake she made herself, and the whole staff helped her sneak in to his room. She silently wished him a happy birthday, with a small and sad smile on her face. Together, they wept the whole night, wishing for something they could never have.

When he was fifteen he and his mother submitted to his grandmother’s every wishes. He attended almost every noble party his grandmother hosted, and he tried to fit in. He took fencing because his grandmother had said so. He studied business with his private teacher, he did everything his grandmother wanted, but she wouldn’t give him any allowance, knowing his plans with his mother.

When he was sixteen, he was the one sneaking in to his mother’s room everyday with the help of the staff members. And he was sixteen when he started wearing feminine clothes with his mother’s support. She would lend him dresses and skirts and would often do his nails in secret.

One day he met his grandfather who came from Spain to visit them for a week. He was expecting the same attitude as his grandmother, but he was taken aback at how opposite he was. His grandmother didn’t talk to him in his visit much, but he could tell he was surprised to see Gilbert as well.

His mother invited him and his grandfather to have lunch at the ridiculously large garden that his grandmother payed to four people to keep it elegant. He sat awkwardly as his mother explained to him what happened for the past years. Seeing his grandfather’s sad look after hearing everything, Gilbert tried his hardest to hold his tears at the memories.

“Kid, I like you a lot, and I would have loved to meet your brother and father if it wasn’t for you grandmother. But, I assumed she doesn’t want you to use her family name?” He asked him gently. His mother sighed sadly as Gilbert slowly shook his head no.

“I tell you what, kid. You can use my name instead. Think about it, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette. A bit mouthful, yes, but have you ever heard of a name in this family that isn’t long?” His grandfather gave a small smirk at Gilbert’s small smile.

Lafayette, huh? He liked the sound of it.

He was seventeen when his grandmother had passed away. It was said that she had a heart attack, but the way the media had covered it up, it was all too suspicious. He watched the news on the television every time it would be talked about, but it didn’t make any sense.

His grandmother was, unfortunately, healthy as an ox. So for her to die by said heart attack, it didn’t make any sense at all.

His mother was the heir now, with his grandmother gone. He watched as his mother and his abusive grandmother’s lawyer talk. He didn’t know what to do, or what’ll happen, but he wished to god, or whatever entity it is up there, to help him and his family.

He was eighteen when his mother hugged him for the last time.

His grandmother had wrote a will that all her fortune will be given to his mother, but she may never leave the city. And with a broken smile, she gave him some money to sent him to America, to find his brother and live a whole new life with him.

He hugged her mother tightly, promising to call her and even video chat with her when he finds Thomas. He gave her one last and long kiss on his mother’s forehead, before boarding into the plane.

He was eighteen when Marie watched him leave the abusive eyes of her mother.

He was eighteen when Marie had to carry the guilt of burning all the evidences of poisoning.

 

• • •

Thomas watched helplessly as his father was beaten up by the same well dressed man from the mansion. He tried to move, but the seatbelt around his waist and wrists held him down tightly. He heard his father hiss as a fist collided with his left cheek.

After being dragged into a car and into a private jet, Thomas was forced to sit on a seat as one of the same men who kidnapped them tighten the belts around him, and he couldn’t move or see anything aside from his father’s bruising face.

“A vacation my ass, you were gone for years! What man, what son do you think you are?! Leaving your company behind, your wife behind, your life behind, to just go on and get a French noble pregnant?!” The man swung another fist at Peter’s right cheek, and Thomas whimpered.

His father looked at the man dead in the eye, “I have no wife over there, my wife’s name is Marie Louise Joli—“ a punch in the stomach “–Marie Louise Jolie de La Rivière. And she, and my two sons, are my life.”

The man snorted in disgust. He rubbed his chin in mockery at Peter. Slowly, he turned around and observed Thomas hard. He walked towards him menacingly, eyeing him in complete disgust. Thomas stared at him blankly, trying his best not to show any emotion.

“If you touch my son, father, I swear to god I will abandon our company.” He heard his father say. Thomas’ eyes widened in surprise. There was no way, in anyway possible, that this man in front of him, is his and Gilbert’s grandfather. He sent him a glare, which made the jerk laugh.

The nerve.

"Calm down, I ain’t gonna do anything to this… abomination,” His grandfather spat. “ That would make an even bigger scandal than what you had done.” His grandfather sat on a seat next to a window, pouring himself a glass of champagne. “Peter, you marry the girl, then make this kid your and her son, keep the name. This is better than the deal that French lady offered.

Thomas sat in disbelief. What about his brother? What about his mother?

He looked at his father for answers.

Peter didn’t meet his son’s eyes.

 

When he was fourteen, he and his grandfather sat in his office, and Thomas tried to swat away the scent of tobacco.

“You are now a Jefferson. Not the Jefferson, but a Jefferson none the less. You will not be taking after the company any day, and you will never be considered as my grandson,” He puffed out the smoke and Thomas’ face crinkled. “Are we clear?”

“I would never want this stinking company and I will never want to be your grandson.” He said sternly, eyeing his grandfather carefully. He didn’t flinch when a pair of hands slammed on the desk.

“Listen here boy, this company will be the one thing keeping you alive, keeping all of us alive. So I suggest you shove your sass back into your immigrant ass and respect me. Are we clear?” His voice raised with every word, and his eyes shot daggers when Thomas said nothing in return. He sucked his teeth loudly, puffing in a huge breath of smoke. “The media already knew your birthday, if we are to keep this up I’m supposed to give you something. What do you want?”

Thomas looked at him dead in the eye, “I want my brother back. Take me to France.”

 

He chuckled as he stared down at Thomas. “Oh, you ain’t leaving this place, boy. Not on my watch.” He said. He watched as Thomas’ eyes shot up. “Leave.”

Thomas took a second to absorb what he said, then loudly got off from the chair, almost running out of the room.

He shut the door shut, taking in a shaky breath. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t stand another year without Gilbert. He ran a hand through his curls. He needed to think of something.

Thomas turned and saw his father with the woman he was forced to marry walk towards the office. Upon seeing him upset, Peter ignored the woman and bent down to Thomas’ height, shooing away the girl to go in first. The woman, Jewel, as Thomas had learned, scoffed softly and went in with her fake, blonde hair swooshing as she walked.

Thomas looked at his father, eyes glassed with tears. They both said nothing as they hugged, seeking comfort in each other. Thomas wished his father wouldn’t say anything, he couldn’t bear to even think about it. And he was thankful there were no words exchanged. Grabbing a fist of his father’s expensive suit he breathed in a shaky breath, feeling his father tighten the hug.

Peter Jefferson couldn’t bring himself to wish his son a happy birthday. He held back his tears as he rubbed Thomas’ back.

He was fifteen when he got interested in politics. He would watch shows on t.v and studied in his free time. His father wasn’t around often, as he was forced to look after the company. His father’s father wouldn’t admit, but the company was slowly losing their reputation when the media found out that the old goose had been dealing with illegal drugs. He watched as his father struggled to keep the company together, while Thomas was on lockdown in his room until the old goose’s case was taken care of.

He would read books about law and politics, making the goose uncomfortable and angry. When he would talk back to him at times, venom laced in his voice, he would cry in his room when the goose would hit him.

He was sixteen when the goose was sent into trial, and he hoped the jerk would be sent to jail, with lots of proofs regarding his usage of illegal drugs. When the goose won the trial, Thomas cried.

He wasn’t allowed to find any way to communicate with Gilbert, and when he was sixteen, he stole the revolver from the old goose’s desk drawer.

He was sixteen when he thought of pulling the trigger on himself when his father walked in on him.

He was sixteen when his father hugged him tightly, preventing Thomas from shooting.

He was sixteen when he pulled the trigger on his grandfather one afternoon.

He was sixteen when he missed.

 

He was seventeen when the beatings had ceased. His grandfather had gotten ill, and it gave Thomas and his father some time to tend his cuts and bruises. And his father got him a laptop as a gift, but he still couldn’t greet him the same when he was thirteen. He didn’t blame him.

He got accepted into a university away from Virginia and in New York. His father helped him in every way possible, and they both kept it a secret on him.

 

He was eighteen when he packed his things and dined with his father for the last time. It was at midnight when they both saw someone they thought they would never see again, roaming on the streets looking lost. Thomas knew who it was from the moment he saw him, and he was suddenly on his feet, running to the door with his father following him. They both silently left the house, running up to him.

“Marmar.”

Gilbert turned around in surprise, and Thomas felt his eyes water.

“Tommy! Papa!” He cried.

He was eighteen when the three hugged again, after so many years. Peter caressed his cheek as he took in Gilbert’s grown features. “Mon fils…”

Peter again hugged his sons again, as they cried in each other’s arms. He whispered something only they could hear.

 

He wished them a happy birthday.

 

Thomas was eighteen when his father helped Gilbert get into the same university behind the goose’s back.

Gilbert was eighteen when he saw his brother and father again.

Jefferson and Lafayette, the long separated twins, were eighteen when they fled from their grandfather’s watchful eyes.

They were eighteen when Peter watched them run away in the night, from his father.

They were eighteen when they were both given a new chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je reviendrai! Je vous promets de revenir! = I'll come back! I promise I'll come back!
> 
> “Non! Ne lui faites pas de mal! S'il vous plaît!” = No! Don’t hurt her! Please!
> 
> “Je ne laisserai pas cette saleté ruiner notre nom de famille" = I will not let this filth ruin our family name
> 
> Mon fils = My son


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks for my friend John for helping me out (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
> And tell me if there're any mistakes

Alexander tugged the strap of his bag on his shoulder as he pulled a bigger bag behind him towards the administration office, his raven hair all over the place. The campus was large, one of largest in the state. He was on full scholarship when he got in, and was majoring two courses. George told him not to overwork often, but if he was being honest this doesn't count as overworking.

He thought.

He got in line with other freshmen, anxiously waiting to be called. He fanned the papers he was holding, suddenly aware of the hot temperature. He looked around and observed the other students running around.

"Hamilton! Alexander Hamilton!” A shrill voiced called. He jumped, then power walked to the window, where he felt the cool breeze of air conditioning inside the office. It didn't take long before he finalized everything and went to look for his dormitory. He was apparently rooming with a freshman named John Laurens.

Alexander promised himself he wouldn't run his mouth when meeting him, curse his talkative self. He got in to the elevator and read the dormitory rules the administrator gave to him. He frowned when he did. It wasn't that strict, per se, but upon reading the ‘No Pets’ written in red, he sighed. He planned on getting a kitten or a puppy, maybe even a bird for company, but clearly that won't happen.

It took him about ten more minutes to find the hall he was assigned to and the door number. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. This was it. He was finally here, a new step of his new chance to live. With a smile, he opened the door.

* * *

 

John Laurens was ecstatic to set foot into one of the best campus the country could offer. He looked around as he maneuvered around the dormitory building, his shoulder bag open. His curly locks were pulled back by a tie his sister had lent him before leaving. His green eyes sparked as he took in every detail, nodding and smiling to everyone he passed by, making sure to avoid any hall monitors as he did so.

He reached his the door to his room and took the key from his pocket, fumbling clumsily as he opened the door and quickly went in.

He sighed in relief when he walked in. It seemed he was earlier than his roommate. Someone named Alexander Hamilton, or was it Washington.

He gently pulled his bag at the end of his bed, carefully placing down his shoulder bag. He opened his bigger bag, pulling out a small aquarium tank.

He stopped and looked around the room. It looked simple without any wall decorations. And at both sides of the door were two mini bookshelves, filled with fictional books, magazines, and old school newspapers. On each wall were two drawers, one for him and one for his roommate. On the opposite side, there was another bed beside the wall, a desk beside it. Laurens chose the bed beside the window, he hoped Alexander wouldn't mind. He placed down the tank on his own desk, before proceeding to explore there room.

There was a door leading to their bathroom, and he was glad it was far enough from both beds. He examined the mini refrigerator, only to find at least a dozen of water bottles. He snorted amusingly, when his eyes suddenly shot up as be remembered something important. He walked back towards his bed and slowly took out a turtle from his shoulder bag.

He smiled as he held the turtle gently in his hands, examining it carefully. Slowly, he placed the animal in the tank, deciding he’d get more stuff for his new pet later. He originally brought the tank for decoration, but on his way to the train station he saw the little guy on the side of the road. If he hadn't doubled check he would've thought it was a rock.

He heard the doorknob rattle and he quickly covered the tank, casually leaning on the desk as the door opened.

He watched as a young man with shoulder length hair came in, pulling his bag clumsily. John noticed his shy smile as he stepped in, before their eyes met.

John was taken aback for a moment, before giving him a friendly smile, “Hey, you must be Alexander.”

Alexander smiled shyly as he closed the door, walking towards him slowly, a hand reached out for a shake. “That I am. You must be John Laurens, it's a pleasure to meet you. I do apologize in advance if I ever disturb you in the future, I’m unfortunately not the quietest guy you'll meet. But if I do, please feel free to tell me and I’ll try my hardest to keep the noises down, or maybe even shut my mouth. Ah, geez, I said too much again, sorry. I actually promised myself not to talk too much, I guess it didn't end well,” he trailed of sheepishly. “Sorry.”

John liked him. He laughed politely and moved to shake his hands,”There's nothing to be sorry for, everyone has the right to talk, of course. And no need for formalities, we’re literally the same age. It's also great to meet you.”

Alexander smiled at him, and John grinned back. He heard Alexander gasp and he looked at him in confusion. He watched as Alexander gave a small, excited squealed, looking behind him. Not a second later, he realized his mistake.

“Is that a turtle? Oh my god it's super adorable!” He gushed. John, albeit a bit panicked, watched his roommate’s sudden interest. “Aw, look at it’s tiny legs! Oh, it's so cute. Hey, it peeked his head out! D’aw, it's so tiny! I thought pets weren't allowed?” He thought aloud.

John rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh, “It’s not, honestly. But it just looked so helpless when I found it at the side of the road on my way here, and it might be a few weeks old, assuming from the size. I can't just leave him there.” He explained. “What if something happened to it? And where’s it's mom? What if it dies?”

Alexander turned to look at him with gentle eyes, “You, dear Laurens, are a kind man,” He grinned at him. “And don't worry, I’ll help you protect the little guy from teaches and stuff, I’m quite a sucker for cute and small things.” John smiled bashfully, mumbling a thanks as he watched Alex walk towards his own bed.

"I hope you don't mind me taking this side,” He said, walking towards the turtle.

“Oh, no. It's perfectly fine. I would've chose this side anyway.” Alexander said as he dropped his knapsack on his bed. “This is a pretty nice room, don't you think? A bit small, but nice. I mean, I shouldn't judge but, it's nice.”

John nodded, he wasn't sure if Alexander saw him so he hummed in approval.

“Have you got everything?” Alexander asked him suddenly. “Like, is that everything you brought?”

“Oh! Right, I forgot. I have two boxes of things I haven't brought here yet.” John snapped his fingers. “You?”

“I have…four.” Alexander said.

“Wanna go together? I can help you with those boxes.” John offered kindly. He watched as Alexander gave him a smile and a nod.

“That would be much appreciated, Laurens.”

John chuckled as he opened the door for them, “You can just call me John, you know.”

Alexander laughed lightly, “Then you can call me Alex.”

  


* * *

 

John gladly helped Alex carry their boxes back to their room, getting to know each other on the way. While John was originally from South Carolina, Alex wasn't too comfortable to share where he came from, at least, not yet. He respected that of course, he was in no position not to. But he found out that they both share a strong liking of chili wings. He wondered what else they have in common.

He was quick to pack away almost everything he had. He neatly placed his clothes on his drawer and his art supplies on the desk. With his spare time, he helped Alexander unpack. He listened to Alexander talk, he found the passion in his eyes while he talked about something he cares... alluring. He couldn't find a good adjective to describe it. Alexander would stop and ask for John’s opinion, smile growing larger every time he and John have the same opinion.

When they were done, John invited Alex to grab some lunch with him. Alexander was about to ask if that was fine with him when his stomach growled. He felt his face flush when John laughed softly.

“Did you have breakfast today?”

“I don't think so, I was too excited.”

John didn't know whether to laugh or to worry. But when he heard Alexander tried to hold in his laughter, he gave a short laugh.

They exchange phone numbers while they looked for the cafeteria, both of them denied the fact that they got lost for a few minutes.

When they found the place, Alexander and John were a bit surprised to see it wide, with a buffet area on the other end. They were expected it wide, but not this wide. There were a lot of students present, there was hardly anyone who sat alone.

“Do you think they have wings at the menu?” Alexander asked as they walked.

“Honestly? I don't. I just hope the food is at least edible, the high school I went to had horrible food, like, expired milk and all.” John replied, shuddering at the memory.

“For real? Did the school do anything?” Alexander asked.

“No, something about budget and stuff, but it was a whole lot of bullshit and they knew it. Many people and families complained, but nothing really changed. When the school was checked by government officials and stuff, the staff only show the good areas like the gym or the field.”

“I heard about the same problem with other schools, and it sucks that nothing changed. Y’know, someday I’ll do whatever it takes to make a million changes for the good of our nation.” Alexander nodded to himself, eyes scanning the served food on the table. “I mean, a million might be an overstatement, but, at least some things would change.”

John watched him talk, entranced by the fiery passion in his eyes. It was mesmerizing. He genuinely cared for this matter, something he rarely saw from other people.

“—ohn. John?”

“Oh, sorry?” John blinked. Alexander gave him a confused look for a moment, before pointing to a pair students in front of the Mac and Cheese servings. One had his hair tied up, while the other had a soft looking afro. Both were tall, taller than him and Alex. He can see their lips move but he couldn't hear them talk.

“Do you think they're new here too?”Alexander asked.

“I don't know, maybe.” John answered. “Wanna introduce ourselves?”

Alexander thought for a moment before nodding at him. He walked towards them, knowing John would follow. John snorted lightly with a smile, jogging up next to him.

* * *

 

Thomas was nervous to be attending college, but was really happy to be doing it so with his brother. It was just them, together again after so many years. No old goose to separate them, and no rich hag to hold them back.

The night Gilbert found his grandfather’s, no, the goose’s ridiculously large home, they both ran off to stay at a hotel for a few weeks, just until they moved to the university's dormitory. At their short stay, they both caught up with each other. Gilbert told Thomas how he met their other grandfather and how kind he is, and that he could only talk to their mother and their grandmother’s staff. He told him how their grandmother would prevented him and their mother from leaving the mansion. Thomas told Gilbert how their other grandfather would beat him and their father at times, and how he had no one to talk to except for their father and the guard the goose hired, in case he would run away if they had to anywhere outside the house.

Sure, they had a shitty life after they were taken away, but they were both here now. Back together again. And nothing would separate them again.

 

 

  
Thomas chuckled as Gilbert twirled around in their dormitory in excitement. They moved the bed together to the wall to make a bigger space, and they could share the same bed like how they did when they're were kids.

“Ah, Tommy, it is really nice to have a room to ourselves, yes? And it's all to ourselves! It's, how you say, narcissistic.” Gilbert said, dropping himself on their beds beside Thomas.

“I think you mean nostalgic, Marmar.” Thomas said, smiling fondly at him.

“Ah. Merci, Tommy.” Gilbert giggled lightly.

“You can always use French, y’know,” Thomas said. He got up from the bed, and grabbed his phone.

“Oui, I know. But we are in America, so I must practice the English Language.” Gilbert said as he sat up and stretched his arms.

Thomas hummed, pocketing his phone. “Whatever you wish, brother. Wanna grab something to eat?”

Gilbert nodded, jumping up from the bed. He grabbed his own phone and a hair tie from the desk, walking out of their room with Thomas. He tied his hair up as he and Thomas walked to the cafeteria, both closely beside each other.

 

 

“Tommy that is,” he searched for the word, “too much.”

Thomas snorted and piled more Mac and Cheese on his bowl, which looked like the more Thomas would put in, it will all drip down.

“You can never have enough, Marmar. And it's been so long since I ate some mac, give me some slack. Remember how mom would make some for us?” Thomas smiled sadly at the memory.

Gilbert gave a small smile as he took a piece of bread and placed it on his plate. “Mama only made us that because you like it so much.”

Thomas placed down the ladle and gave him a look, “Aren't you going to get some?”

Gilbert gave his bowl a long look, then to his brother, “Are you planning on sharing?”

Thomas chuckled nervously. Gilbert gave him a playful glare.

“Hey.” They heard from behind them.

They both slightly jumped in surprise before cautiously turning.

There was two students looking at them with sheepish smiles. One had brown curly hair pulled back. He had tiny freckles on his face, and he was a few inches taller than the other guy, who had long, raven hair (which looked a bit messy in Thomas’ opinion).

“Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you or make you jump.” The curly haired one apologized.

Thomas stayed quiet, squinting his eyes suspiciously. Gilbert stepped in front of him slowly.

“It is fine. I’m Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette, and thjs is my twin brother, Thomas Je—“ Gilbert looked at Thomas, he gave a hesitant nod. “—Jefferson. We’re new here.”

They could see the confusion in their eyes. The raven haired guy tried to say his whole name. “Ma…Marie-Joseph Paul..”

Gilbert gave a small chuckle, “Please, call me Lafayette.”

The raven haired one smiled, “Nice to meet you both. My name's Alexander Hamilton, and this is—“

“John Laurens.” He cut in with a toothy smile.

“Yeah, and we're both new here too.” Alexander rolled his eyes at John.

“I see.” Gilbert smiled politely. He looked at Thomas, sending a message only them can understand. Thomas’ eyes widened a bit, shaking his head. He was too late when Gilbert turned back at them with a wide smile, “Would you like to sit with us?”

John nodded, “That'll be great, thanks. As long as it's fine with both of you.”

Thomas sighed softly, walking beside his brother. “I see a table over there.”

 

 

The four sat together, Alexander and John opposite of the twins. They all talked while they ate, and Gilbert raised a brow at Thomas for almost shoving the mac spoon by spoon into his mouth. Alexander was the one who talked the most, and it was hilarious how Thomas would disagree to him with some things he said. John would watch them talk and wait before saying his opinion, and Gilbert was thankful that neither of them was annoyed how he would forget words at times. Neither John or Gilbert knew how or when, but Thomas and Alexander was suddenly talking about politics. It turned out both of them were majoring in Political Science.

Small world.

But when they both disagreed to a lot of subjects, things got a interesting. Alexander was suddenly standing up, and John had to hold the back os his shirt to stop him from climbing the table, with John laughing amusingly. Thomas also stood up, a hand waved and moved as he talked. Gilbert held his waist to stop him from moving forward, rolling his eyes at him. Alexander would point either to Thomas, or nothing in particular when he would talk, and while it seemed they were both arguing, Gilbert and John knew it was nothing serious.

“Alexander,” John stopped himself from laughing, but of course failing, “you can sit down you know.”

“Hold on John, just let me make my point to Jefferson.”

“Excuse me, you’re the one who's wrong.” Thomas scoffed softly.

Gilbert sighed and tugged on Thomas’ shirt around his waist, “Tu es un peu méchant, Tommy.”

Thomas looked down at Gilbert, “Je combattrai ce petit s'il ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit."

Alexander blinked in surprise, John mirroring. Alexander smiled a little before cautiously saying, “Il faudra beaucoup plus que cela pour me battre."

John watched with wide eyes as Gilbert and Thomas shared a shocked look at Alexander, who looked like he regretted saying anything. It didn't take long for Gilbert to stand up, accidentally slamming both his hands on the table, surprising Thomas that he sat down. Gilbert had a large, excited grin etched on his face.

“Vous pouvez parler français? Comment? En fait, peu importe, combien de temps avez-vous connu la langue? Avez-vous déjà été en France? En fait, moi et Tommy sont nés là-bas, mais je suppose que vous n'étiez pas, mais—“

“Wait, slow down Lafayette, I can't understand you if you talk too fast.” Alexander said, a bit panicked.

Gilbert gave a short laugh, “I’m sorry, I was excited.”  
Thomas watched as Gilbert continued to talk with Alexander, then saw John looking at him with confusion and astonishment. He knew he was mirroring John’s expression.

“So…French, I take?” John nervously asked.

Thomas nodded with the tiniest smile. “Do you know it?”

John chuckled as he shook his head no. “I wish I could.”

The four suddenly heard a snicker behind them, and they all turned to look at who did. It was another student, average height with brownish hair. He was snickering at them for the second time, obnoxiously observing each of the four.

“Well, what do we have here,” he snorted “Let's see, we have two twins here,”

Thomas instinctively held Gilbert's waist protectively, and he could see the look of disgust on his face for a second. He felt himself growling.

“Right. Moving on, we have a short, loud mouth. You, obviously don't look like anything… important.” The student said, giving him a look from head to toe in a bossy manner.

“Excuse me.” It sounded more like a question of disbelief. Alexander began to move, but John placed a hand on his back to stop him.

The stranger moved his line of sight to John, and his smirk began to grow. “And, you. _The_ lawyer, Henry Laurens’ son.”

John eyes widened for a moment, and he felt disgusted at how this student enjoyed his reaction. He stood up, fists clenching hard. His jaw clenched, and he was moving towards him when he felt Lafayette’s hand stopping him.

“Friends, how about we, uh, take a walk outside, yes? We all are done eating, so let's all have a walk, shall we?” Gilbert said. He nervously licked his lips, the other three looked like they were ready to pounce on him, and he doesn't want any violence on their first day. “The garden sounds nice, we should give it all a look.”

He grabbed his brother's wrist carefully, dragging him as he pulled John away from the table, and Alexander growled.

The student snorted again, “Charles Lee, by the way.”

Gilbert slowly pushed the three towards the back door, and he took a shaky breath.

 

* * *

 

  
“Who does he fucking think he is!?” Alexander fumed. He grabbed a fistful of grass as he furiously crossed his legs.

Jefferson, still scowling, growled slightly. “I better not see his face again or I will break him.”

Lafayette hesitantly nodded. He placed his hand on top of his brother's assuringly, “I do not like him.”

Alexander was still talking about how rude this Charles Lee was, with Thomas agreeing and saying what he thought too, when he noticed John was really quiet. He gave him a worried look. He was looking at the ground, his face covered. He was placing his head on one knee, and Alexander could see his fist shaking.

“John?” He called. He let go of the grass, wiping his hand on his jeans before slowly reaching out to his roommate. John flinched at the touch for a moment, then his body relaxed.

John looked up at him, “Sorry, I just couldn't stand people like him.” He tried to give a smile.

Alexander recalled at how Lee talked about John's father, but didn't say anything at how shocked and scared he look for a moment there.

Lafayette calmed Jefferson down, then looked at the watch on his wrist. “It is going to be three o’clock soon. Do you have any other plans for today?”

Alexander nodded, “I was actually thinking about getting my books.”

John smiled a small one, “I was too.” He turned to him, this time with a bigger smile, “Do you mind if I go with you?”

Alexander gave a small chuckle. “I'd rather go with you, tbh.”

Jefferson snorted, “Did you just seriously say ‘tbh’?”

He gave him a grin.

Lafayette watched them curiously before turning to the other twin, “What is ‘tbh’?”

“It's an acronym for ‘to be honest’”.

“Hm. I see.”

They was a comfortable silence for a minute before John nodded. “We should get going, I doubt there’ll be a few people in the store right now.”

Alexander nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Hey, uh, do you mind if we exchange numbers?” He asked the twins. “So that when we're all up for it, we can maybe hang out again?”

To his surprise, it was Jefferson who answered.

The four exchanged phone numbers before Alexander and John left to buy their books. The twins decided to roam around the campus, and they all waved goodbye.

As John and Alexander walked to the bookstore, they talked.

“Y’know, it’s just the first day and we already made friends.” John said with a soft look. “And I’m lucky you're my roommate, I can't imagine sharing a room with anyone else.”

Alexander blushed, “Thanks, I can say the same to you, John. And I’m really glad we met the twins. They seem nice.”

John raised a brow, “Even Jefferson?”

He shrugged, “Although we didn't agree to everything, he doesn't seem so bad. Unlike Lee.”

“God, I can just strangle that prick.”

“Same. But I probably can't reach his neck.”

John stopped walking and looked at him funnily, before bursting out laughing, tears in his eyes.

Alexander can't help but laugh with him, he liked how John’s laugh sounded. People gave them weird looks, but neither of them cared at the moment. John took a while to compose himself before they continued to walk. Alexander smiled as he watched him talk. Maybe it won't be so bad here after all.

_Constellations._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, school just started so it'll take more time than usual to update, I'm sorry and thank you
> 
> \---
> 
> “Tu es un peu méchant, Tommy.” = You're being a bit mean, Tommy.  
> “Je combattrai ce petit s'il ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit." = I will fight this little guy if he doesn’t watch his tongue.  
> “Il faudra beaucoup plus que cela pour me battre." = It'll take more than that to take me down.  
> “Vous pouvez parler français? Comment? En fait, peu importe, combien de temps avez-vous connu la langue? Avez-vous déjà été en France? En fait, moi et Tommy sont nés là-bas, mais je suppose que vous n'étiez pas, mais—“ = You can speak French? How? Actually, nevermind, how long have you known the language? Have you ever been to France? Actually,me and Tommy were born there, but I assumed you were not, but--


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more of like the aftermath of the previous chapter.

* * *

While the encounter with Charles Lee still unnerved Thomas, he avoided talking about him. He was glad Gilbert spoke nothing about him too, or else he’d get really restless about it for the rest if the day.

On the other hand, it was a bit pleasant to meet other freshman. He admit, he wasn't too good with strangers because of his past, but also having no one at his age to talk to before is also one of the reasons. He was proud of himself for talking to them after a while.

John Laurens seemed kind and polite. He had never once cut in any of them, and he was smiling whenever Thomas would look at him. Does he never stop smiling? Doesn't his cheeks hurt? Thomas snorted at the thought.

Alexander Hamilton however, he isn't too sure what to think about him. They both didn't agree much when they talked, and he did put up a good fight (or debate, whatever) when politics became the topic. He was a bit annoying, in his opinion. And a loudmouth too. But, he still seemed nice. Neither Hamilton or Laurens seemed annoyed at Gilbert when he would forget the English word for a few seconds, and thankfully none of them asked why their names aren't the same, nor did they press to know where they came from. They seemed to understand that he and Gilbert weren't comfortable to talk about it.

He wasn't sure why he agreed to exchange numbers with them. He just met them and he literally agreed to share his number. Then again, he kinda did like hanging out with them. Just a bit.

And the fact they all loathe Lee.

He and Gilbert were roaming around the rest of the campus, Gilbert holding the little map. His brother would sometimes talk in French, then back to English at times, earning a few curious looks from the people around them. He tried to hold back glaring at them.

“Look Tommy, there's a football field over there.” Gilbert said, a finger pointing to the left. “Should we check it out?”

Thomas shrugged, “I don't really care. But if you want, we can.”

Gilbert was about to respond when someone bumped into him, and Thomas was quick to stop him from falling.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I wasn't looking—are you okay? Shit, I should've been more careful. You all good?”

Thomas watched as Gilbert was about to say he was fine. But upon spotting the clumsy fool, Gilbert froze. Thomas cocked a brow at his brother, before looking at the one who bumped into him.

He was a few centimeters shorter than the both of them, and he had a blue bandanna around his forehead. He had dark skin, and it's very obvious he work out. From the shirt he was wearing, Thomas assumed he was a football player. He watched as Gilbert's cheeks flushed the slightest, and his mouth was moving, trying to say something.

“Hey, I’m really sorry. That was pretty hard, are you sure you're oka—“

“JE PEUX AVOIR TON NUMÉRO?!” Gilbert blurted out. Thomas snorted at the immediate blush on his brother's face.

The man looked at him curiously, his brow arched, before chuckling lightly, and Thomas was sure he felt Gilbert shrank a bit.

“Sorry, man. I don't speak angel.” The man grinned.

Thomas secretly rolled his eyes at Gilbert, who was stuttering an apology softly. He stepped in front of him to save him from the embarrassment. “He's okay, sorry about what happened, he was just shocked, I guess. “I’m Thomas Jefferson, this's my twin brother Gilbert Lafayette. Don't bother asking for his name, it's too long.”

The man grinned politely at them both. “Hercules Mulligan. I’m sorry I bumped into your brother, I should probably watch where I'm headin’ more.”

“Yeah, you should.” Thomas said.

Mulligan seemed he didn't notice the insult, he laughed freely, voice booming. “I take you're both new?”

Gilbert seemed to have calmed down, and nodded and response. He coughed nervously.

“Well, welcome! I guess. This place ain't that bad, as long as you stay away from the assholes around here.” He snorted. The three heard Mulligan’s name being called by another, and Mulligan sighed. “I gotta go, practice and stuff. Again, I’m sorry I bumped into you. We should talk again sometime.”

Gilbert smiled. “Yeah, sure.”

Mulligan grinned as he waved, running towards the field. Thomas watched his brother looking at Mulligan, a protective feeling growing inside of him.

“So…Mulligan, huh?” Thomas said in Gilbert’s ear. He yelped and swatted Thomas away, making him laugh. “And really? His number?”

“Nous ne parlerons _pas_ de ceci.”

Thomas shrugged and continued walking, Gilbert following. After a minute of silence and mindless walking, he turned to his twin, “So do you wanna go check on the football field or—“

“ _Tommy!_ ”

 

* * *

 

  
Alexander and John placed their books on their own desks once they got back. The line was aggressively long and people were shoving and pushing around, for some reason. Alexander remembered grabbing a book about Law when another hand had pulled the same book. He was taller than him with dark skin, and he had a serious look on his face.

“Oh, sorry, you can have it.” Alexander said, immediately letting the book go, but the other guy shook his head and gave the book to him.

“It's fine. You look like you need it more.” He said.

Alexander wasn't sure what he meant but he thanked him anyway.

“Freshman, right?”

Alexander nodded.

“Are you perhaps majoring in law?”

He nodded again.

The man seemed to smile, and reached out a hand. “Aaron Burr, sophomore.”

Alexander shook it, “Alexander Hamilton.”

Aaron Burr drew back his hand almost immediately and he nodded at him. “If you're under Franklin’s class, I suggest you shouldn't talk too much. He doesn't really like when people talk too much.”

Alexander raised a brow, “What do you mean?”

“The last guy who did got sent out while in class.” Burr said to him. “That's as far as I know.”

Alexander felt he was lying, but nodded anyway, “Thank you, sir. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Burr nodded and turned to walk away. John tapped Alexander shoulders and looked at Burr confused. Alexander shrugged in return.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh. This room’s kinda…boring, don't you think?” John suddenly said. Alexander looked around the room and nodded.

“It's all too plain.”

Alexander watched as John pulled out a few posters of bands and picture frames. “Wanna decorate with me?”

Alexander grinned as he pulled out a few of his own picture frames from his bag. “Do I.”

 

* * *

 

  
They spent the rest of the afternoon noon pasting posters and walls and hanging empty frames around the dorm room. Alexander and John would talk and laugh about useless topics, and Alexander never knew doing something usually boring be fun with John.

The moment he first saw John he was amazed at how beautiful he was. The star like freckles, stunning eyes, soft looking hair, he seemed like an angel.

Alexander had always notice the beautiful things about every person he met, and John was absolutely _stunning_. He was kind and funny and he had a pleasant smile and laugh, and Alexander felt lucky he get to be his roommate.

Maybe life here won't be so bad at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “JE PEUX AVOIR TON NUMÉRO?!” = Can I get your number?!
> 
> “Nous ne parlerons pas de ceci.” = We will /not/ talk about this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late

Alexander woke up with the sneeze.

He really hates it when he does. It could mean he was getting sick in less than a week, or something big would happen. The last time he did, Martha saw it. He remembered how she gushed at him for it, and how flustered he felt for the whole day. Not long after that, he got sick after joining a big rally.

He heard a soft laugh at the other side of the room. Grudgingly, he turned around and saw John hiding his mouth behind a hand.

“…What?”

John smiled wider under his hand, “Your sneeze is adorable.”

Alexander groaned, hiding the slight flush on his face with his pillow. He heard John chuckle and walk to the sink. “Not another word, Laurens.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Alexander slowly sat up from his bed.

“Also, are you up for eating breakfast? Because I texted Lafayette and Jefferson and they're up for it.”

“Gimme about five minutes.”

 

* * *

 

  
It took Alexander ten minutes to get ready, and they both exited their room when they saw Jefferson and Lafayette outside.

“Oh, hey.” John greeted.

“Good morning.” Lafayette smiled.

Jefferson observed the door to their room, “Wait, this is your room?”

Alexander muffled a “Yeah, what about it?” before rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

“Ours are, like, four doors away, back there.” Jefferson pointed behind him.

“That's such a coincidence.” John stated.

“Hella.” Alexander nodded tiredly.

 

* * *

 

The four walked together to the cafeteria, laughing and talking (and arguing, thanks Jefferson and Alexander). John opened the door for all them, Lafayette thanking him a with curtsy.

“Y’know, you look great in that skirt.” John complimented.

Lafayette wore a long, black skirt, with a matching maroon shirt he brought with him from France. He wore a blue jacket over it, and a few bracelets on his wrists.

“Thank you, Laurens.” He smiled. “You… you aren't lying, yes?”

“Why would I? Also, call me John.” John said. Lafayette felt himself smiling in relief.

Thomas and Alexander continued to talk as they all headed to the serving area. Alexander silently gave a happy noise when he saw a coffee machine, and he ignored Thomas’ remark on how childish he acted.

“Hey, it’s you guys again!” A familiar voice said.

The four of them turned around and saw two dark skinned students. One was wearing a blue bandanna around his head, and the other had a thick hooded jacket over his black shirt with a bold, printed ‘No’.

“Lafayette and Jefferson, right?” The one with the bandanna asked.

“Oui.” Lafayette shyly smiled. “Ah! Mulligan, this is Alexander and John.” He introduced them. Both nodded in greeting.

“Please, call me Hercules.” He grinned boyishly. He gestured to the other guy, “And meet my cousin, James. Nice t’ meet you both.” He nodded at John and Alex.

James shyly looked at the ground, and he felt the other twin’s eyes on him.

“James, these guys are the ones I told you about yesterday.” Hercules said.

“Hercules, right?” John said, “If I may ask, are you a junior?”

Hercules laughed a booming laugh. “Nah, I wish. Me and Jam here are sophomores.”

Alexander quickly made himself a cup coffee as the others talked, not really fully awake, then one for everyone. “Here you go guys, I don't know your preference so….”

A series of thanks were heard. Lafayette felt eyes on him and he turned to see Hercules studying the skirt he was wearing, he suddenly felt small. Jefferson sensed him tense and was ready to tell Hercules off when he looked at Lafayette curiously.

“Where did you get that skirt?”

The question threw the twins off for a moment.

"I—uh, from the mall nearby the station.” Lafayette answered meekly.

Hercules hummed in thought, “Does it have pockets?”

Lafayette shook his head no. He felt his brother walk beside him, just in case.

“Well, it does have a sense of style, with the lace and all. But it has something missing to it. And no pockets! What kinda designer wouldn't put pockets on it?” Hercules sucked his teeth. When he noticed them looking at him, he coughed sheepishly. “That was meant to be a mental observation.”

James sighed beside him, “Sorry about him. He’s studying Fashion Design and sometimes get too passionate.”

Hercules stuck a tongue at him with a grin. He turned back to Lafayette, “Well, it looks good on you.” He gave a thumbs up.

Lafayette smiled at the compliment.

“Would you like to sit with us?” Alexander offered.

Jefferson sighed, but walked beside his brother as the did anyway. His eyes moved to look at James, and he smiled slightly. There's something about him that seems interesting, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

* * *

 

Thomas sighed as he watched the other four laugh, and he swears he saw Gilbert move a bit closer to Mulligan. He mentally rolled his eyes at them.

“You, ah...you have to forgive my cousin. He’s a loud guy most of the times.”

Thomas looked at the sophomore on his opposite, a brow raised by the slightest.

Madison (was it Madison? Yeah, of course,  _duh_ ) was slowly poking the waffle with a plastic fork, his eyes glued to the food drenched in maple. Thomas hid a small smirk.

Madison blinked at his food. “But he means well.” He continued.

“It's fine. He may be loud, but at least he isn't rude or anything.” He shrugged back. He saw Madison snort for a moment.

“Right.”

Thomas studied his appearance for a bit. His eyes were a shade of brown, a hint of tiredness beneath. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't frowning. Some might mistake him for being in a bad mood, but Thomas knew that wasn't the case. Like him, they were ‘suffering’ a case of ‘Resting Bitch Face.’ But for Thomas, it was more probably like ‘Resting Smug Face’, in his brother's words. He looked at the other four again, the same time he felt Madison’s eyes were on him.

How his brother and the other three got so well together is a mystery to them. He met the other three yesterday, Laurens and Hamilton met Mulligan a few minutes ago. And yet the four of them conversed as if they had known each other for years.

“Cool shirt.”

Thomas moved his head and gave Madison a confused look before glancing down on his own shirt and laughed.

He was wearing the exact same shirt as Madison, but in a dark shade of purple. He forgot he wore that for the day.

“Same to you.” He gave him a playful wink, and then tried to make it look like he didn't instantly regret it afterwards. He was relieved when Madison’s lips twitched upward before looking back down on the waffle on his plate. Thomas hesitated for a moment before he reached a hand out to him. “I believe we haven't been formally introduced. Thomas Jefferson.” He said.

Madison stared at his hand for a second, then looked at him in mild surprise. Thomas covered the fact he got surprised how Madison slowly shook his hand. And that it was surprisingly soft.

“Madison. James Madison.”

He retracted his hand back immediately, and Thomas chose not to say anything about it. “Was that how you usually introduce yourself or was that a really lame impression of James Bond?”

He swore he saw him roll his eyes. Madison stopped poking the food and looked at him, “You're not”, he blinked at the pause, “weirded out?”

Thomas didn't hide his confusion. His head cocked to the side when he asked, “By what?”

He watched Madison study him, but when he seemed like he found nothing, he shook his head, sipping from the paper cup with coffee.

Although Thomas was still confused, he figured he'd ask again for another time. “Y’know, you look a bit younger than your cousin. You both’ in your second year, right? How old are you?”

When Madison's eyes widened for a bit and he slightly chocked on the hot liquid, he heard Mulligan laugh.

Mulligan rubbed his cousin’s back, and Thomas wasn't sure if he was red from the hot coffee, or something else.

“You okay, Madison?” Hamilton asked.

Madison waved a hand for a moment and he covered his cough with the sleeve of his jacket.

"You don't have to answer if you're not comfortable with sharing, I'm a nosy guy.” Thomas said quickly.

Mulligan grinned behind his cousin’s back as he talked, “I’m surprised you noticed. Jam here actually skipped the first grade, ‘cuz my uncle thought he was too smart for it. I mean he is, and that's why we're on the same grade since then.”

“You don't talk something like that to just anyone.” Madison said to him, avoiding the looks from the freshmen.

“Woah, that's so cool!” Hamilton grinned excitedly.

“Also, you and Herc look really alike.” Laurens noted softly to himself, but loud enough that everyone can hear.

Mulligan nodded, “Funny story, our parents aren't twins, and when they all saw us both in the same room together, they said they almost screamed at how similar we look.” Mulligan chuckled. “But we don't look _that_  alike.”

Thomas watched as Laurens, Hamilton, and Gilbert bombarded Mulligan with questions again regarding the sophomore life. His eyes moved to Madison, who was again silently poking at the waffle.

Thomas drew a long breath, “I'm sorry if I, uh made it awkward. For asking—I mean. Sorry for asking.”

Madison looked a bit surprised, but didn't meet his eyes. He shrugged instead. “It's fine.”

Thomas observed his brother and his newly made friends for a moment, before he heard a meek answer from him.

“Sorry?”

Madison sighed softly. “I’m eighteen. Probably the same age as you.”

Thomas nodded in thanks, a small smile on his face. Madison shrugged and sliced a small piece from the waffle before eating it.

“…and unlike Jefferson, at least I can agree on—“

“Excuse me, what did you say, Hamilton?”

* * *

 

Hercules watched intently at the two freshmen talk (or argue?) something about the election. He felt Lafayette sigh beside him as he watched the other twin, and John was looked like he was about to blow from the wide smile on his face as he rested his chin on his hand. James was watching silently at the little debate, and Hercules knew he looked intrigued.

These freshmen were so different with others he met. There was something about each of them that made them _click_. How quick they got to talk, how interesting each of them are, he can't describe it by words.

He liked them.

“Okay, that is enough, you two.” Lafayette said, holding his arms out between them.

“But—I had a point! Right?” Alexander looked around at the table. He and the others kept quiet, and the smug smile on Jefferson’s face widened.

“I can see your point, but I have to side with Jefferson on this.” His cousin said.

Alexander guffawed. And Jefferson gave a small bow at James.

“Thank you, smart sir.”

Alexander laughed a bit, “Whatever, I know I’m right.”

“Cheer up, petit.” 

Alexander glared.

Hercules and John chuckled at Alexander, and Lafayette poked Jefferson on the side with his elbow. He smiled at everyone, “Mes amies, let us not argue anymore.”

“We weren't arguing.” Jefferson said.

“Yeah, it just a _little_ talk.” Alexander nodded.

Jefferson’s smirked grew wider and opened his mouth to say something when he saw Lafayette glared at him. Hercules heared him whisper “N'essaie même pas.” at his twin.

 

* * *

 

Again, they all sat on the garden grass, by Hercules’ invitation this time. Alexander wondered to himself if this would become a habit in the future. He didn't mind, in fact he would very much like so, and he assumed everyone else was too.

The garden was a nice and tidy place behind the wide campus. It was filled mostly with shrubs, flowers, and a few trees that provided shade. There were people who sat on the benches, while some were just merely walking around.

Alexander and the others sat under a huge tree at the edge of the garden. Hercules told them this was where he and his friends usually hang out, and jokingly threatened them if they ever litter at the spot. Although, he doubt he was completely joking.

However, Alexander was relieved when Hercules was cool being around them, and he was intimidating at first, with being a year older and all, but he’s a great guy to be with. If he was going to be honest, John was the first to relax around him when they all ate breakfast while he still felt nervous.

(Besides the fact that he almost said nothing when they met. He’s just simply grumpy when he gets up and until he gets a cup of coffee. If Martha was here, she'd be lecturing him about it.)

 

* * *

 

They spent an hour talking outside. The weather was nice and Alexander enjoyed it. Of course, he and Jefferson wouldn't agree to everything, but there were no hard feelings

“So, Hercules. What's it like on the football team?” John asked. He shifted his legs to sit on a more comfortable position.

Hercules shrugged. “It's cool, I guess. I mean, it's fun! But sometimes it can be stressful.” He arched a brow at John, “You planning on joining?”

John shook his head. “Nah, would if I could though.”

Jefferson and Lafayette were talking with Madison, and Alexander bit back a snort when Jefferson claimed he was planning on joining the debate team. Unfortunately for Alex, he saw it.

“What?” He bitterly asked.

“Nothing!” Alexander raised his hands in defense. “Nothing, really. But the thing is, I’m gon’ join the team too.”

“Oh! Really?” Lafayette gave a small smile.

“Yeah. It'll be great.”

“Wait, wait. Hold up there,” John said. “You told me you were double majoring.” He slightly frowned.

“I am.”

“Dude, that sounds like a really hard work. Are you even going to get a break with that?” There was worry seeping in his voice, Alexander noticed.

“I’ll be fine, John.” He gave a confident grin.

Jefferson opened his mouth to say something when a young girl popped up from behind, scaring the freshmen.

“’Hey there, scrubs!” She laughed.

She was a short girl with tan skin and curly hair tied to a bun. She wore a yellow shirt with flowers and denim jumper. She had a large grin on her face as she sat beside Madison. “So, who are these guys?”

Hercules rolled his eyes with a fond smile, and Madison’s lips twitched upwards. Hercules gave an equally large grin, “Pegs, meet John, Alexander, Lafayette, and Jefferson. Guys, meet Margaret Schuyler.”

She rolled her eyes and playfully swatted Hercules’ arm. “Dude! Anyway, call me Peggy. Freshman Pegs, at your service.” She gave a curtsy.

John chuckled and waved at her. “Nice to meet you.”

Peggy gave a chuckle and slung an arm around Madison. “Jammy and Mully here knew me and my sisters since elementary. We go all the way back.”

Madison smiled softly, “Come to think of it, we never knew why we befriended you.”

Peggy gasped dramatically and placed her palms on her chest. “You wound me, Jammy.”

Everyone gave a small laugh. However, Alexander noticed Lafayette looking at her seriously, and he raised a brow curiously.

Peggy met Lafayette’s eyes and tilted her head. “Lafayette, right? Is something wrong?”

Lafayette shook his head. “No, no. It's just that, your shoes don't match any of your outfit.” When he realized he said that out loud, his eyes widened. “I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—“

Peggy gave him a blank blink before giving an even larger grin. She moved to sit beside him and Alexander. Turning to Lafayette, she said, “I like you. I have a feeling you and I are gon’ be besties. Ain't that right, Mully?” She winked at Hercules and laughed.

Hercules sighed, “I keep on telling her that her clothes don't match. Every. Single. Day.”

Peggy snorted. “Fashion sense be damned, I’m wearing anything with flowers.”

“Flowers?” Jefferson and Alexander asked in sync.

“Hey! Flowers are the shit, son.”

They were laughing again, and Alexander laughed harder when Jefferson frowned.

“Girl, I am older than you.” Jefferson said with a small smirk.

“Oh, loosen up, brother.” Lafayette smiled.

Alexander smiled softly at himself. It hasn't even been a week and he already loved it here.

If only his mother can see him now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'essaie même pas = Don't you dare


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry for this one to be short, but I made a promise to update around this week. And a lot of stuff came up (i.e. school band concerts, exams, entrance exams, etc), so 
> 
> I'm sorry. I hope you'll enjoy it though:)

Thomas woke up determined.

Today would be the day classes start. And he was ready to excel his way through out the day. He tossed the covers off and scratched his head, combing his fluffy curls afterwards. He noticed Gilbert wasn't in the bed beside him, and he looked around the room to look for his brother.

The scent of pancakes wafted in the air, and the soft syllables of French was heard from the small kitchen. Standing up, Thomas stretched and walked towards the small noise. He saw Gilbert pouring maple syrup and placing blueberries on two plates stacked with fluffy pancakes, his phone pressed to his ear by his shoulder.

“…Merci, Janine. Dites à maman que nous attendrons. Au Revoir,” Gilbert nodded. He placed the plates on the small table and pocketed his phone. He looked up and gave Thomas a smile, “Good morning!”

“Mornin’.” Thomas yawned. “Qui était-ce?” he asked as he sat down. Those pancakes were looking quite delicious to devour right now.

“Janine, l'un des membres du personnel.” Gilbert replied. He sat across from Thomas and handed him the silverware. “I was asking if mother can talk to us now, but she said she's currently busy.”

Thomas blinked as he hummed. “’Can't wait.” He smiled to himself. They both ate their pancakes quietly, and Gilbert finished his plate first.

“You have a class at nine, no? You better get ready, Tommy.” Gilbert grinned.

“Shoot, what time is it?”

“Eight thirty-five, currently.”

“Fu—you should've said!.” Thomas hastily stood up and ran to grab a towel, “Merci pour le petit déjeuner!” he said as he dashed towards the shower.

Gilbert chuckled and popped the remaining blueberry from Thomas’ plate to his mouth with a smile.

 

* * *

 

John woke up by the sound of something hitting the table leg, followed by a colorful string of words. He sat up and stretched, checking the time.

Eight twenty a.m.

He had two hours before his class, and he stood up to see Alexander’s bed empty. He turned to look at the turtle on his desk, seeing it hiding in its shell. He decided to buy the necessary things to raise the little guy later.

A groan was heard from the kitchen, and John walked towards it. He saw Alexander hoping on one foot, holding the other. John guessed he banged his toe and the table leg.

“Morning.” He softly greeted. He watched Alexander set his foot down gently before turning around and nodded at him.

“Good morning, John. I didn't wake you up, did I?”

John shook his head, ignoring the ‘Are-you-sure’ look from his roommate. He walked towards the counter and noticed something extremely important that both of them forgot.

“Hey, Alex?”

“Yeah, John?”

“We haven't bought food yet.”

“….Fuck.”

John turned and rubbed his neck sheepishly. “We’ve been eating at the cafeteria, so I guess it's not our fault. Do we even need to buy food? I mean, the cafeteria’s open.”

Alexander took a pair of socks in his drawer and sat on his bed as he put them on. “We probably do.”

John shrugged, “I’ll buy some groceries today, then.”

“Oh, let me lend some money.”

“It's fine, Alexander.”

John listened him get up from his bed and turned to see him standing at the other side. “We’re both sharing almost everything in this room, it’ll be fair for me to pay half of it too.”

“Really, it's fine. How ‘bout this, I’ll pay for this week’s groceries, and you pay the next time we need groceries. We can do it alternatively.” John suggested.

Alexander nodded. “That's fair.” He eyed the digital clock on John’s desk, “I have to go, I have a class.”

“What about breakfast?”

“I'll wait for lunch, and I’ll just get coffee somewhere.” He grabbed his bag from his desk and hastily put on his shoes. “I hope to see you at lunch! I’ll text ya’!” He called out before John heard the door close.

“See ya’!” He called back. He gave a small smile as he shook his head. Alexander was a really amusing guy. He walked to his drawer and pulled out a towel, deciding to get ready for the day. His phone lit up from his desk, and he glanced at the screen to see a text message from his brother.

**Baby bro J:**   
_Have a good day! We're waiting for a call, y’know ;)_

John snorted. His phone lit up again and he saw another text.

**Martha:**   
_We're okay, Mary's getting better. Be safe, xoxo_

John sighed to himself before he went to shower.

 

* * *

 

Alexander saw a small café by the school yesterday, and he decided to get some caffeine there before his first class.

The bell jingled as he opened the door, and there were at least fourteen people inside, eating and drinking while they read books and typed on their laptops and phones. Alexander got in line behind a tall guy, and he checked his watch for the time.

The line moved quickly and it wasn't even three minutes before he reached at the counter. The cashier was a beautiful woman in a red shirt with wavy hair, and Alexander read the name tag.

“Hello, my name is Maria. What can I get for you today?” Her voice was timid and smooth. She offered Alexander a smile, and he politely smiled back.

“American coffee, medium. Actually no, make that large.” He said as he payed three dollars.

Maria nodded, “Please wait a moment, sir.”

Alexander watched her turn to prepare his coffee, then checked his phone for any messages. He should probably call George and Martha, they must've been worried about him.

“Here you go, sir…”

Alexander smiled as he got his coffee, “Alexander Hamilton.”

Maria gave a shy smile, “Sir Alexander.”

Alexander nodded and turned to walk to his class, sipping on his coffee.

 

* * *

 

 

He had at least ten minutes before his class starts, and Alexander was lost. He forgot the map back at his dorm, but he knew the room would be at the third floor.

He was about to ask another student when he spotted someone familiar at the corner of his eye. He sighed in relief, and walked towards him.

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?”

The same man from the bookstore turned and raised a brow at him.

“I’m Alexander Hamilton, we met at the bookstore.” His voice went small.

Aaron Burr’s eyebrows shot up in realization. “Ah, yes. I remember. Is there something wrong?”

Alexander sheepishly chuckled. “Well, you see, I think I’m lost, and I forgot the map at my dorm. I have Professor Franklin’s class in the next few minutes, but I don't know where to find the room.”

Alexander watched Burr as he gave an amused smile and pointed at the door behind him. Alexander hit his forehead, chuckling shyly to himself. “Oh, shucks. Thank you, sir.”

Burr hummed softly, “Would you like to sit together? I can help you with a few things for this class.”

Alexander looked up and smiled. “That would be nice.”

He followed Burr into the room and they both sat at the middle row. Alexander watched as more people slowly began to enter.

“So, what made you decide to take History lessons?” Burr asked beside him.

Alexander turned to look at him as he answered, “I’ve been interested since I was young. It's amazing how something from the past could mean so much in the present,” Alexander nodded. “And a few of our founding fathers’ history inspired me to move forward in life, y’know? After everything,”

Burr hummed thoughtfully, and gave a small smile. “You and I have a surprisingly similar thought.”

Alexander was about to reply when the bell ringed loudly. People who came in late hastily ran to take a random seat. Not long after, a tall, plump man walked towards the front, carrying a set books.

“Good morning, class.” He said with a smooth voice.

There were a series of mumbles and mutters that followed after, and the man chuckled.

“So, I can see a few new faces here. And for them, I will introduce myself. And to those who forgot my name. I'm looking at you, Brendon.”

“Sorry, sir.” A small voice said from the front row, and Burr and the others gave a small chuckle.

The man smiled as he walked around, “Now, my name’s Ben Franklin, and I’ll be your History Professor. I expect everyone to listen to my lessons well, and to be on time for my class. Don't think I’d forgive tardiness easily, despite my old appearance.”

“How old are you, sir?” A chirpy voice from the back row asked. Ben Franklin gave a small smirk when he answered.

“24.”

Chuckles and giggles from everyone in the room followed after. Alexander rubbed his nose with a smile when Professor Franklin shrugged cooly.

Almost at the same time, Alexander saw Jefferson enter at the door, and he looked as if he ran a marathon.

“I’m sorry, sir. I got lost.” Jefferson panted.

Professor Franklin nodded understandingly. “All right, what's your name, boy?”

“Jefferson. Thomas Jefferson, sir.”

The professor nodded again. “I’ll let you go just this time since it's the first day, Jefferson,” a series of overdramatized gasps and fake jeers from what Alexander assumed are the older students followed, “ You may take a seat.”

Alexander saw Burr’s eyes widened when he saw Jefferson, and he said nothing about it. He watched as Jefferson walk to find an open seat. Their eyes met and Alexander awkwardly waved.

He saw Jefferson hesitate for a moment before deciding on sitting beside him. Alexander pretended to not notice Burr’s surprised look at both of them.

Jefferson sat down with a huff and sighed. “So,” He looked at Alexander with a lopsided grin, “What’d I miss?”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci, Janine. Dites à maman que nous attendrons. Au Revoir. = (Thank you, Janine. Tell mother we’ll wait. Goodbye)   
> Qui était-ce? = (Who was that?)  
> Janine, l'un des membres du personnel. = (Janine, one of the staff members.)   
> Merci pour le petit déjeuner! = (Thanks for the breakfast!)


End file.
